The Unspoken Home
by YoungLittlePirate
Summary: Moritz had always admired Hanschen's sister but what happens when he falls in love with her. Elizabeth holds a family secret will Moritz find out what it is. Sorry I am not good with summary's it is better then it sounds. Moritz/OC and Hanschen
1. Chapter 1

Moritz had always thought of her, the way her blonde hair flowed in the wind and how her eyes were a deep blue. She was nothing like her brother Hanschen besides their hair color. Elizabeth had always been nice to Moritz even when the boys picked on him. Elizabeth was there when he got his first F and burst into tears she held him in her arms and said "everything will be okay you will survive."

Mortiz had seen Elizabeth one night running from her house crying he had never gotten the urge to talk to her and find out what had happened it was all too much, just to start a conversation with her seemed impossible. The next day he had not seen her in church and her family seemed quite which was not usual. The sermon had ended and instead of going home Moritz would walk to the stream. When he got to the stream he laid down on the ground looking up at the trees until he heard.

"Moritz" her goddess voice filled the air.

"Elizabeth, where have you been?" Moritz asked questioningly

"I was late today and umm well I was so late that I could not got to church"

She knew in her heart that if Moritz found out what her brother had done he would surely beat him up. That would only cause more trouble at home and more for her to deal with.

"Are you sure that was all I thought I saw you out late last night?"

"I can assure you that was not me. Good day Moritz I have to get home"

As she walked away Moritz noticed that she had a bruise on her arm and she was limping.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth POV

Elizabeth got inside her home praying that Hanschen would not notice that she had gotten her skirt dirty or that she was late. Her father and brother where perfectionist and since her mother had died and sister married, she could tell no one of her secret, I am abused and beaten. Hanschen would slap her if her dress got dirty or worse beat her with his belt. Yes he was evil but not as bad as her father. Once when she tried to ask her sister her sister turned her head as if she was not hearing anything.

Elizabeth ran up that stairs praying to god that Hanschen did not see her he would surely slap her across the face even worse through her down the stairs. He saw her in eyes he inspected her wanting her to fail.

"Why are you late and covered in dirt" spitting on the floor

All she wanted to do was cry have everyone go away except for her and Moritz.

"I II got lost and then I fell I am truly sorry"

Hanschen slapped her. All the times that she could cry she cried in front of him surly she would be slapped again in this house you are not show emotion. Her brother pushed her up against the wall she was so young and not strong all she had to do was take it. He finished and then as if she could not handle it anymore he told said with disgust and pride "There is a difference between men and women. Men are smart where as a women should tend to the home. You don't want to end up on the streets like Ilse."

"No" I said ducked my head and ran into my room crying.

Moritz POV

All Moritz could think about was Elizabeth again accept this time he wanted to know what was happening in her house. Could her family be abusing her? Not likely her father was a good man and Hanschen though annoying he could never hurt a fly. Hanschen did like the look of fear in people eyes but that was nothing he could never hurt his sister. All he knew was that once Elizabeth's sister got out she didn't come back.

He thought that he would walk to where they normally would meet and confront her about what happened to her. No such luck she did not arrive at the time they normally met and at the same spot.

A whole week had passed and Moritz and not see Elizabeth until one night when she was at the Graveyard.

Elizabeth POV

I sat there sitting at my mother's grave my real mother not the one that I lived with. My mother was really my father's sister and who I called my father was my uncle. She was fourteen the same age as Moritz, Melchior, Wendla and I. My father never told me much about her only that she was a disgrace and like Ilse. I only wonder how I did turn to look like Hanschen. Only some of the town knew and that is why I could never disobey them or else I would be thrown out on the street. No one would feel guilt because mother had me at such a young age. The secret was slipping and that is why Hanschen and my father are getting on me for not looking like them.

I don't know why I call him my father I just do. It is hard for me to accept that I was not wanted in this world and that is why I have not gone to church I refuse to. I will not join the idealistic Germany. I started to realize something I was turning into Melchior Gabor wanting to take down society and I liked it. I then knew that I had been ignoring Moritz and that is when it hit me he was outside my house knocking. This could not be happening Hanschen would surely beat me for having him step near our house. It was fine if I had admired him from afar but not close not next to him. I could never hold his hand much the less kiss him.

Moritz POV

I had walked up fuming wanting to know what had happened to my sweet Elizabeth. We were around the same age but she always looked younger and was smaller like Thea, but not as annoying. As soon as I knocked I thought it would be a mistake and then Hanschen answered not Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here you annoyance I told you not to come near my house?" Hanschen said with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to see if your sister was alright after…after she fell about a week ago." Slowly I managed to make up an excuse.

"She is fine I will tell her you said hello. Do her a favor and don't talk to her or get near this house again."

Slamming the door in my face I had to know what was going on but how.

Elizabeth POV

Hanschen walked into her room pacing. "How could you have Moritz STEFIL come to our house of all the idiot things you could have done you fall for him?" All I wanted to do is yell and run outside but if I did I would never be able to come back. My father had become more and more enticed into his own work so Hanschen had become a father figure more or less.


End file.
